UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by loliba
Summary: Que pasaria si Emmett y Jasper se separan de sus supuestos conpañeros. (Emmett esta cansado del comportamiento perra de Rosalie y que lo trate como un niño, y por el lade de jasper se canso de ser la muñeca ken de Alice y desiden en de Jarlas.) es antes de su llegada a Forks Y de bella. EM/OC/JAS
1. LA SEPARACIÒN

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**CAP 1 LA SEPARACIÒN**

**POV EMMETT **

Estoy cansado no fisicamente sino emocional, lla no me siento atado aqui, no me malinterpreten estoy agradesido con carlisle por a berme echo un vampiro y sienpre lo are, es solo que no lo siento como un hogar. solo un lugar comodo para estar, me di cuenta de esto cuando empece a ver a rose con otros ojos, empece a dudar de que era mi compañero, no tenemos nada en comun a demas de ser vampiro. ella siempre crítica a todos y hay veces que es una berdadera perra egoísta…. un ruido detrás de mi me saco de mi pensamientos, me doy la vuelta para ver a Jasper mirandome, parese que sintio mis emociones, en la esprecion de su cara vi comprencion, Jasper y yo somos unidos mas alla que hemano o amigos, no, no somos gay, no se como es pricarlo con palabras, esconfuso.

"Quieres hablar?" Jasper me pregunta caminando a mi lado.

"Es que ya no amo a rose más" digo no querer ver lo a la cara miedo que el me jusge.

"entonces esa es la brecha que siento entre los dos" dise con vos comprenciba.

"si, es solo que esto no lo aguanto mas, ella me ve como una persona que esta hay cuando quiere sexo, ni en el sexo mesiento conectado a ella"digo suspirando, de alibio de hablar con alguien.

" y que tratas de ver por todos los angulos pero no ve la coneccion mas " dise como si estubiera en la misma situacion.

" ¿tu y Alice?" digo sorprendido.

"si, estoy en las mismas situacion que tu, ciento que me ve como su muñeco ken personal y no como su esposo" dise con rechazo a la idea.

"Que vamos a se"digo saviendo la respuesta.

"llamamos al abogado que maneja nuestros negosios fuera de la familia, para que tramitara nuestros divorcios y tomemos un tiempo fuera de todo esto." dise el.

"ok, tu llamalo y yo empaco todo, aprobechemos que todos no estan ahora en casa" digo mientras caminabamos a casa, al llega entro a mi abitacion y empese a ser las maleta en velosidad de vampiro con toda mi ropa,la consola xbox 360, juegos, CD, laptop HP EliteBook Revolve y otras cosas, al terminar llebe todo a mi Jeep Wrangler Moab 2013 blanco, y me doy la vuelta para ver a jasper con todas sus cosas.

**POV JASPER **

Al llegar a la casa, llame a Bobby Lashley es el abogado personal de emmett y mio, que esta alli para los negocios que tenemos fuera de los cullen, el de alguna manera se entero de que somos vampiros, ya que no es humano tanpoco, no sabemos que es por que fue criado por humanos. Marque su numero, espere que caiga la llamada.

" Habla Bobby, que puedo aser porti?" dise una vosmasculina.

"Bobby es Jasper, cuanto tardarias en tramitara dos divorcios" digo, ir directo al punto.

"Si ambas partes esta bien con esto y el jues que conosco no esta de viaje unos tres dias" el dise como si fuera lo mas sencillo que le e pedido.

"Eso esta bien para nosotros, despues te mando donde nos estamos alojando, para que nos envie los papeles."le respondi.

"ok, empesare a redactar todos los documento" el dise

Al terminar la llamada, me dirijo a mi ex habitación para empacar, mi ropa, pero solo la que me gustaba y no la que Alice me forzaba a poner, mis libros, mis CD, laptop HP EliteBook Revolve y otras cosa. Al terminar vaje todo, para llevarlo a mi Aston Martin V12 Vantage, es posible que tendré que pedirle a emmett espacio, no me entra todo. A mi camino al garaje me encuentro con Emmett.

"Ya estoy listo, tengo todo lo que nesesito" dise apoyado en el jeep.

" Ya hable con Bobby, en tres días todo va estar listo." Hablo mientra subo las cosas al auto.

"No me gusta irnos sin desir nada a Esme y Carlisle"el dise, con un poco de preocupación.

"Les mandaremos una carta, con los papeles del divorcio esplicandoles todo"digo " hay que irnos antes de que lleguen" digo.

Nos montamos en los autos y condusimos fuera de nuestra antigua casa, saliendo de ese pueblo dejando todo lo que conocemos a tras.


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

**CAP 2 EL ENCUENTRO**

**POV JASPER **

Fuimos a vivir en mi casa en Texas y ambos entramos en universidades de Texas. a pasado 5 días desde que nos ceparamos de los cullen, como dijo Bobby solo le tomo tres días, para desir que ya somos divorciados, tambien nos cambiamos nuestros nombres, Emmett Dale Mccarthy y J

Cuando ambos nos fuimos a una de las cuatro clases que tuvimos juntos, he visto a una chica en la espalda y al instante supe que era mi compañero. Ella era la persona más bella que he visto en esta vida. Su pelo rubio y ojos color azul zafiro me consiguieron. Cuando miré a Emmett, me di cuenta de que era su compañera también.

Me di cuenta de que había dos asientos libres a su lado por lo que Emmett y yo inmediatamente supe dónde sentarse. mientras caminabamos a tomar asiento medicuenta de un aroma de playa y bosque con un poquito de excitación llegaba a mi nariz, trate de no rronroniar de placer, es como si ella supiera quien somos. Eso es posible?, no es humana?, algo si me quedo claro nunca vi un humano o vampiro mas bello que ella.

Ella nos miraba seductoramente, cuando tomamos asiento comen so a escribir en un cuaderno con un lápiz negro. llegaron las emociones de Emmett y mi ángel las mas fuertes eran la lujuria, el amor, felicidad y los nervios. Miré y Emmett, él la estaba mirándola con adoración con si dejar de verla iba a desaparecer.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el profesor entró y empezó a hablar, pensé para mis adentros _Imagino que tendremos que encontrarnos más tarde._

En la mitad de la clase sentí a alguien acariciar mi pierna, vi que era mi ángel la tome de la mano, se le escapo un gemido y Miré a Emmett que estaba acariciando la pierna del ángel.

**POV Emmetts**

Cuando Jaz y yo llegamos a la habitación y me visto a la chica en la espalda, yo sabía que ella era mi verdadera compañera. Ella era muy diferente a Rosalie y yo sólo quería ir allí y darle un beso duro, pero yo sabía que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para eso.

Mirando hacia Jaz, pude ver que estaba el suyo también, así que me condenen. Nos pareció que la chica que estábamos buscando y ella pertenecía a los dos.

Jasper siempre había sido como un hermano para mí, ahora tenemos una pareja juntos.

Fui a ella, en mi camino me llego un aroma de playa y bosque, que era jodidamente excitante esto iso que mis pantalones aprieten en mi ingle y me senté a un lado de ella mientras Jaz se sentaba en el otro. Ella estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno con un lápiz negro. Se me hizo difícil apartar la mirada de ella.

Iba a decir algo, pero me maldije en mi pensamiento por no decir nada antes causar el maldito profesor entró y comenzó a enseñar clases _de Niza Asshole momento _me dije a mí mismo.

En la mitad de la clase vi con el bombon acariciaba la pierna de Jaz, vi que la tome de la mano, en ese momento en pese a se acariciar su sedosa pierna que gracias a los cielos llevaba una falda, me excite al escuchar de un gemido.

Tan pronto como todo el mundo se levantaba y salieron de la habitación, la tome de la barbilla y le di un beso profundo y apasionado, mi mano bajo por la falda y acaricie su muslo bien formado. Al separarnos del beso vi a Jaspe abia deslizado un tirante de su vestido y estaba besando y mordisqueando su onbro y cuello.

Nos tuvimos que separar de mala gana, por las voces en el pasillo se estaban acercando a la habitación. Recogimos nuestras cosas para salir, vi al bombon sexy arreglarse y poner su bolsa sobre su hombro.

"Estoy Daenerys pero puedes llamarme Dany. " Ella dijo con una sonrisa aún en su rostro. Dany rápidamente me dije a mí mismo, me ha gustado mucho.

"El placer de conocerte Dany, soy Emmett." Respondí caminar asulado y jaz al otro.

"Y yo soy Jasper" Jasper dijo con una sonrisa, tomo su mano y la beso.

"Así que es tamos saliendo" Ella dijo mientras se abrasaba a mi brazo y tomaba la mano de Jasper.

Balla ella va directo al punto, esa es mi chica pensé mientras caminábamos.

"Claro que es tamos saliendo" Respondí mi entras la bese en la cabeza.

"no te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácil mi ángel" Jasper dijo con una sonrisa y la beso la una sonrisa en su rostro, caminamos por los pasillos.

"¿Qué clase tienes ahora?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Ella me miró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y volvió a sonreír.

"Historia de los ., ¿y ustedes?" me preguntó.

"Parece que estamos en la mismas clases juntos otra vez." Le respondí mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sabía con esta universidad que usted tuvo que hacer el plan de estudios antes de que las clases de su especialidad así que tal vez tuve clases con ella este año.

Ciertamente yo esperaba por mí y Jasper de que todas las clases de este año la había, porque este es el primer día de ver a nuestra pareja en persona.

**POV DANY**

Mi nombre es Daenerys Storm cumplir 58, aunque mi aspecto puede engañar lusco de 19. Tengo el pelo rubio y ojos color azul zafiro, mi Altura es 5'9", soy delgada muchos de estos chicos me llaman modelo de victoria's secret, que se poede esperar de algien de mi espesie, una espesie seductora, posesibas, fieles y muy sexys. Tengo un tatuaje en mi lado derecho de mi es espalda **(si quieres ver como es el tatuaje o la ropa entra a mi Fácil) **es un arbol sakura con mucho sin nificado para mi, Yo voy por Dany, pero a veces daenerys.

Yo estaba emocionado pero nervioso de comenzar la universidad por primera vez, con los humanos. Yo bine a esta dimencion para en comtrar a mi compañero, mi abuela que es la mas sabia de la familia me dijo que encontraria a mi compañero en este lugar, lo he buscado desde mi madures ace 20 años.

Yo estaba viviendo en una residencia de estudiantes en el campus, desde que llegue aquí tube la suerte de tener mi propia habitación, aunque era pequeña, algo me dijo que no buscara un apartamento o casa sin importa que podria pagarlo, por que no iva a nesesitarlo despues de ver a mi compañero. Mis clases fueron todos creados por lo que me dijo mi abuela.

desempaquetado mis cosas, me vesti con un vestido de verano blanco y estanpado de flores , una correa marron y Sandalias romana de cuña negra **(si quieres ver la ropa entra a mi Fácil)** , y yo estaba listo para ir.

dibujar siempre ha sido una manera para mí para llegar a otro mundo y lejos de la real, mi tatuaje fue echo por mi, siempre cargo con mi libreta y la pises.

Finalmente llegó el día cuando iba a empezar las clases y empesar mi busqueda de mi compañero, yo tenía mi horario y estaba en mi camino a mi primera clase, la literatura americana.

Me metí en el salón de clases y conseguí un asiento libre en la parte de atrás, no me gusta que se sienta en la parte delantera por que los chicos empiesan a molestar intentando llamar mi atencion.

Más personas empezaron a llegar y eso es cuando yo los vi. Dos muchachos que parecían dioses del sexo entró en la habitación. Uno tenía el pelo corto castaño y rizado y los bíceps, buscando un poco de miedo. El otro tenía el pelo rubio sucio que fue a los hombros. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía algún tipo de conexión con los dos, son ellos son mis compañeros.

Los vi caminar a sia mi, mientra lo asían yo esparci un poquito de mi feromonas solo para que sepan que se quien son ellos no se veían como humanos, tomaron a siento a mi lado, el rubio a mi derecha y el musculoso a mi izquierda. yo dibujaba algo en mi libreta con un lápiz negro, si pierdo el control me lanzaria encima salvagemente.

el profesor entró y comenzó a enseñar clases _de Niza Asshole_.

En la mitad de la clase no aguante mas sin tocarlos, acaricie la pierna del rubio, vi que me tomo de la mano, en ese momento sentí que me acarician mi pierna con una gran mano, se me escapa un gemido.

Tan pronto como todo el mundo se levantaba y salieron de la habitación, el musculoso me tomo de la barbilla y me beso duro y apasionado, su mano bajo por mi falda y acaricio mi muslo se ciente tan bien y el rubio abia deslizado un tirante de mi vestido y estaba besando y mordisqueando mi onbro y cuello.

Nos tuvimos que separar que molestia, por las voces en el pasillo se estaban acercando a la habitación. Recogimos nuestras cosas para salir, me arregle y puse la bolsa sobre mi hombro y salimos de la habitación.

"Estoy Daenerys pero puedes llamarme Dany. " digo con una sonrisa aún mi rostro.

"El placer de conocerte Dany, soy Emmett." dijo el musculoso ahora conocido como Emmett que camina a mi lado.

"Y yo soy Jasper" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, tomo mi mano y la beso.

"Así que es tamos saliendo" le pregunto mientras me abrase en el brazo Emmett y tomaba la mano de Jasper.

Estaba nerbiosa esperando que me asecten.

"Claro que es tamos saliendo" dijo Emmett besándome en la cabeza.

"no te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácil mi ángel" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y me beso la mejilla, caminamos por los pasillos.

"¿Qué clase tienes ahora?" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. yo lo mire mientras caminábamos por los pasillos y le devolvi la sonrisa.

"Historia de los ., ¿y ustedes?" les pregunte.

"Parece que estamos en la mismas clases juntos otra vez." dijo Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa. Caminamos los tres juntos a la proxima clase.

Cuando las clases habían terminado para el día, pase mucho tiempo con los dos a mi lado, no debe haber nada que pueda ir mal.

**POV JASPERS **

Estoy muy contento de que tenemos el mismo horario que este ángel, que en realidad era diferente a Alice y Rosalie combinado.

Nuestras clases estaban todos juntos, que era mejor que estar sin nuestra pareja cerca de nosotros.

El día fue muy rápido y nuestro tiempo con mi Dany fue rápido, no quería apartarse de ella tan pronto despuésde sólo cumplir con nuestra verdadera compañera, pero siento que ella escomde algo, paresiera como si sabe que es nuestra compañera.

Miré a Emmett y sabía que él sentía lo mismo que yo hice sin desprender lo que sentía con mis nosotros estábamos caminando fuera de clase cuando me volví a Dany y le pregunté.

"Sé que es poco tiempo y todo", le dije y luego continuó con mi pregunta. "Pero estaría usted interesado en salir esta noche con Emmett y yo?" Le pregunté, esperando que no me rechazaría, yo sabía que Emmett estaría decepcionado si ella dijo que no y que no tuvimos ninguna tarea de todos nuestros maestros.

Mi sonrisa se hizo como ella asintió con la cabeza y respondió a mi pregunta, "Me encantaría Jazz." Me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Al oírla decir mi nombre por primera vez era diferente que cuando Alice dijo.

Me di cuenta de que había sacado una tarjeta con lo que parecía escrito en él y se lo entregó a Emmett, junto con susurrando algo al oído.

No me gustó la forma en que estaba siendo secreto de mí, pero yo sabía que podía averiguar más tarde antes de reunirse con ella más tarde.

"Nos vemos más tarde esta noche, vaquero." -susurró en mi oído, deslizando una tarjeta en la mano y besando mi mejilla antes de caminar en una dirección diferente.

Miré hacia abajo en la tarjeta y sonrió al ver lo que estaba allí.

_DAENERYS STORM - celular # (154) 236-7890_

_Wilmington Dorm - Piso de 2 habitaciones 13_

Sabía que teníamos que pensar en algo para una cita de esta noche para que sea especial, ya que sería nuestra primera con nuestra pareja.

He visto a Emmett estaba feliz de tener su número y añadía a su ayuno blackberry.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa y decidimos que pensar en lo que debemos hacer antes de darle una llamada.


End file.
